Lich City (Świat Fantazji)
Plik:103._Old_Vizimia_-_The_Hunt_for_the_Striga.ogg Lich City (w języku bermudzkim Naar Nerubian, czyli Miasto Strachu) jest stolicą samozwańczej republiki pirackiej, znanej jako Wolne Miasto Lich CityPrawie nikt nie uznaje republiki pirackiej za władzę Lich City, jedynie uważa ten obszar za teren neutralny i samodzielny.. Miasto liczy miliony mieszkańców i ma niezwykle luźne prawa, znajduje się na planecie nazywanej Gaią Bermudią. Przed swoją neutralnością ustanowioną przez Instytucje Centrum widziało wiele nieszczęść, plag czy batalii, jak słynna bitwa o Lich City z sierpnia 2015 roku czy powstanie w Lich City pół roku później. Historia Odkrycie wymiaru Historia została przedstawiona w głównym artykule, tutaj pokrótce zostanie przedstawiona historia w czasie i po odkryciu wymiary przez instytucje z Centrum. Otóż wraz z odkryciem rola miejsca niebywale wzrosła, przybywały kolejne gangi, handlarze oraz byli policjanci. Ci pierwsi i ostatni próbowali przejąć władzę nad miastem, jedni by czerpać zyski oraz wygnać gliny, drudzy w celu zaprowadzenia porządku w mieście i ustalenia realnej władzy. Wojna o Pokój na Gai Bermudii W czasie Wojny o Pokój na Gai Bermudii Lich City stała się miejscem walki między Aliansem Sług, a koalicją Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju i lokalnych państw. W czasie kilkugodzinnej operacji wyznawcy Upadłego Pierwszego zajęli w taktyce blitzkriegu miasto i wyparli siły aż 20 km na wschód i południe. Jednak ostatecznie siły koalicji zajęły południowe dzielnice miasta i zmusiły wroga do wojny pozycyjnej. Walki przypominały Leningrad i Stalingrad, ostatecznie jednak udało się powstrzymać kontruderzenie nazistów i upadłych Rycerzy. Zaciągnięto wroga w kocioł, a następnie prawie całkowicie wybito wojska nieprzyjaciela liczące 340 tysięcy żołnierzy. Zwycięstwo przełamało patową sytuację na planecie i zmusiło do odwrotu wszystkie siły, wskutek czego wojna stała się niemalże wygrana. Było to 01 sierpnia 2015, ponad miesiąc po odkryciu wymiaru i rozpoczęciu kampanii. Wokół miasta powstały trzy regimenty ochotnicze Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju z numerami 125 (Wilki Lich City), 231 (Szczury Kanałowe) i 19 (Sokoły z CreepyForest)125. i 231. za wsparcie dezerterom ze 110. w Centralii zostały rozwiązane, a 19. decyzją Zakonu został oddany władzom miasta, dzięki czemu udoskonalili oni lokalne oddziały milicyjne.. Poważnemu uszkodzeniu uległa bariera otaczająca miasto - Las Ciał. Kwaterą Koalicji był Ratusz Miejski, a Aliansu po zdobyciu kilku dzielnic na zachód od pozycji aliantów - zamtuz Best Hearts. Po zakończeniu Wojny aż do grudnia 2015 roku miasto przeżywało rozkwit. Na wniosek ONZ na Gai Bermudii zbudowano bardziej humanitarną barierę, zwaną Kopułą Kinetyczną, a Las usunięto. Pozostały jednak pale z których usunięto ciała, ale położono pod nimi głazy pełne run, postawiono zasieki, ogrodzenie elektryczne stworzone z pylonów elektrycznych oraz bramy w postaci murowanych łuków z dobudowanymi w przejściach dla osób nieupoważnionych karabinami i ścianami światła. Pale ustawiono w roli słupów elektrycznych, tworzących nad miastem barierę. W niektórych miejscach postawiono też zautomatyzowane wieże strażnicze ze Stingerami, artylerią p-lot i naziemną, karabinami plazmowymi, blasterowymi CKM oraz omni-radarem, niweczącym urządzenia maskujące. Wojna Bermudiańska i Insurekcja thumb|286x286px|Widok miasta przed Wojną BermudiańskąWraz z Wojną Bermudiańską jaka wybuchła 13 grudnia 2015 roku miasto zaczęło całkiem mocno cierpieć. Okoliczne lasy, przedmieścia i wsie zmieniły się później w strefę walk między Wielkim Układem, a Przymierzem BermudiańskimNazwali się tak, ponieważ proklamowano powstanie Przymierza w tym mieście.. Frakcje przeprowadzały na siebie naloty, mieszkańcy wielokrotnie musieli w pośpiechu uciekać przed Kalininami lub Hortenami. Pod gruzami ginęło wiele osób, dzięki anomaliom chroniącym tunele metra oraz systemowi schronów przeciwlotniczych i przeciwatomowych połączonych wąskimi tunelami z trakcją kolei elektrycznej dali radę przetrwać wiele bombardowań. Choć walki odbywały się tylko na wyznaczonych obszarach niestety maszyny, gruzy i wiele innych rzeczy waliło się gdziekolwiek, wiele razy jakaś jednostka utkwiła w netrollskim wieżowcu, a kurz i pył były w całym mieście, nie wspominając już o kamieniach które wybijały szyby cywilnych budynków na obszarach należących do mieszkańców, nie kontrolowanych przez Państwa czy Przymierze. Gdy oberwał ulubiony okręt Stanislausy, jednej z Władców obecnej samozwańczej republiki pirackiej, obie frakcje postanowiły wypłacić odszkodowanie, dzięki czemu ta przymknęła na to oko i wypłynęła z dala od bomb i artylerii obu stron konfliktu. Walki jednak toczyły się między gangami, którym obie strony użyczały sprzętu, dlatego Trójca Lich City uznawała to za porachunki gangsterskie i nie interweniowała. Miarka się jednak przebrała, gdy Wielki Układ zrównał z ziemią na polecenie swego wszechmonarchy najpopularniejszy w mieście zamtuz-karczmę - Best Hearts. Wtedy Stanislausa zwołała naradę i zaprosiła lidera sił lądowych Yokadiego oraz liderkę grup walki powietrznej i gwiezdnej - Careliserę - na której podjęli decyzję o zebraniu potajemnie armii i uzbrojenia w celu wywołania powstaniaSiły powstańcze liczyły dziesiątki tysięcy żołnierzy i setki maszyn, a co najgorsze brakowało im amunicji. Wielki Układ wysłał setkę tysięcy żołnierzy i maszyn i kazał zrównać z ziemią całe miasto oraz okoliczne osady i zasolić cały teren, Przymierze zaś - tyle samo, lecz nakazało inkorporować całe miasto oraz zerwać jego neutralność.. Insurekcja została skrzętnie zaplanowana, na przełomie lutego i marca rebelianci zaatakowali Przymierze i Państwa. Kolejność była różna, armia lądowa i powietrzna zaatakowały jako pierwszą Armię Nexusa, Stanislausa zaś siły Przymierza Bermudiańskiego stacjonujące w Opuszczonym Porcie. Armię wsparła wtedy finansowo i zaopatrzeniowo Frakcja Przemka. thumb|262x262px|Meredith Marion Markson obserwuje z pokładu Arcturusa bombardowanie miastaW ciągu 10 dni powstańcy dzielnie walczyli, jednak wiele budynków zostało obróconych w kompletne gruzyDlatego cywile i ciężko ranni ukryli się pod ziemią, zaś żołnierze walczyli na powierzchni.. Ostatecznie jednak siły musiały ustąpić, zginęło wielu żołnierzy, a ponad 60 procent miasta zniszczono w wyniku walk. W dziesiątym dniu dwie bomby memowe wybuchły w bazach wroga - jedna w zajętym przez Państwa Nexusa porcie międzywymiarowym, a druga na okupowanym przez Przymierze Bermudiańskie lotnisku. W ruinach rektoratu miejskiego uniwersytetu obie frakcje uznały neutralność i niezależność miasta. Zaraz po tym jednak, jakiś kwartał później mieszkańcy zaczęli się dzielić na zwolenników lokalnych gangów i grup. Aby nieco ustabilizować sytuację liderzy powstania ogłosili powstanie republiki pirackiej, ale niestety nikt jej nie uznał, wskutek czego tereny te pogrążyły się w anarchii i władzy gangów. Na skutek buntu mieszkańców, poległych znowu nadziano na pale - Las Ciał wyrósł na nowo, ale pozostawiono dodaną po Wojnie o Pokój na Gai Bermudii technologię pylonów, ścian, bram i wież strażniczym, jak również pale pozostawiono też w dotychczasowej roli słupów elektrycznych tworzących nad miastem kopułę. Status obecny Obecnie status Lich City jest niezmienny - odgrodzone magiczną kopułą powstrzymujące jakikolwiek atak miasto z kopułami nad przedmieściami. Niestety wiele miejsc wokół niego zostało zniszczonych i wyjałowionych, czyhają tam rozmaite potwory. Zrobił to Wielki Układ - wykarczował okoliczne lasy, zasolił i wyjałowił okoliczne ziemie, osuszył bagna, zrównał w ostrzale artyleryjskim połączonych z nalotami dywanowymi wiele osad oraz wypędził wszelką zwierzynęWłaśnie dlatego niewielu miło tutaj wita przybyszów z Wielkich Graczy. Próby pociągnięcia liderów Przymierza i Państw do odpowiedzialności skończyły się fiaskiem, jednak nie było niesprawiedliwości. Wymuszono przez instytucje z Centrum zapłacenia reparacji wojennych przez obie frakcje. Dodatkowo niektórzy wojskowi, którzy chcieli tam mieszkać mieli obowiązek ogłosić przejście pod władzę lokalnych organizacji milicyjnych. Pomimo poprzednich ran i ciągłych blizn wszyscy są dobrej myśli - miasto przeżywa rozkwit, mieszkają tam głównie tak jak poprzednio rasy nie-ludzkie i Ludzie Realni. Przybyło jednak paru reprezentantów tych ludzkich i sztucznych. Przyroda odżywa, niestety wokół nadal obszar wygląda jak region Jeziora Aralskiego, pełen wraków maszyn i ruin budowli czy wolno rosnących roślin. Dzielnice Lich City decyzją władców została podzielona na rozmaite dzielnice, a każda z nich jest we władaniu jakiegoś gangu. Jego lider podlega Triumwiratowi Burmistrzowskiemu, odpowiednika rady miejskiej. Liderzy ściągają podatki narzucane przez władze i dają je do Ratusza. Śródmieście (dzielnica centralna) thumb|234pxŚródmieście, pełne jest wieżowców, drapaczy chmur i rozmaitych alei czy zaułków. Znajduje się tutaj Uniwersytet Miejski im. Bohaterów Insurekcji Lich City, będący w jednej z tak zwanych Trzynastu Wielkich Sióstr Lich City, jak również reszta z nich, w tym reprezentacyjny gmach "władz miejskich". Znajdują się tu ekskluzywne restauracje, urządzane są wytworne przyjęcia oraz powstały ekskluzywne restauracje. Ponadto znajduje się tutaj większość dworców transportu miejskiego, w tym kolejowy Dworzec Centralny. Warto zwrócić uwagę na fakt, że większość budowli jest w stylu gotyckim lub neogotyckim, nieliczne zaś, głównie mieszkaniowe - w stylu socrealistycznym, zbudowane w czasie kilkumiesięcznej okupacji nexusiańskiej. W chwili obecnej jest największą dzielnicą miasta. Mokotokęcie Dzielnica leżąca na południowo-wchodnim krańcu miasta. Na wschód od niej leży astroport, do którego przylatują samoloty z całej planety czy statki kosmiczne z całego wymiaru. Nie należy oczywiście zapominać o tym, że przylatuje tam statek dostarczający ludzi z portu w Cydonii na Marsie do miast na Gai Bermudii. Oczywiście niedaleko miasta, nad brzegiem rzeki też znajduje się brama międzywymiarowa, ale nie wszystkie statki do niej lecą. Ponieważ Wolne Miasto to niepewny element, wskutek tego znajduje się pod protekcją ONZ i Instytucji Centrum. Siły Federacji Bermudzkiej też tam są, ale w ramach Narodów Zjednoczonych, ponieważ nie mogą być oddzielnie. Mokotokęcie znane jest z secesyjnych kamieniczek czy budynków w stylu empire. Mieszkańcy skarżą się cały czas na hałas z lotniska, ale też na zbyt duży ruch kolejowy i drogowy w okolicy, spowodowany portalostradą czy torami kolejowymi. Dolarów Leży na północnym zachodzie miasta, jest finansowym dystryktem. Istnieje tutaj większość firm i banków, jak również jest to jedna z najbardziej rozbudowanych pod względem komunikacji dzielnic Lich City. Dawniej znajdowała się tutaj kopalnia złota, z jakiegoś powodu dosło do tąpnięcia, jednak nikt nie zginął. Podziemia zalała rzeka, która stworzyła swego rodzaju kanał do rzeki dzielącej miasto na dystrykty północne i południowe. Dolarów jest najdalej wysuniętą na północ dzielnicą, znajduje się tutaj też słynny Most Łez czy Bank Lich City, gdzie ponoć znajduje się skarbiec kryjący niewyobrażalną fortunę. Unicorn Dzielnica gdzie leży Best Hearts. To tutaj Sługi podczas Wojny o Pokój na Gai Bermudii urządziły kwaterę główną w czasie decydującej potyczki wojny i to tutaj zginął dowódca całej inwazji na planetę. Niemalże na każdym rogu czają się prostytutki, jest tutaj najwięcej klubów z tańcem erotycznym. W czasie Powstania w Lich City, w wyniku którego miasto jest neutralne dzielnica znalazła się pod kontrolą Państw Nexusa oraz będącej w unii personalnej z nimi Unią, jednak to tutaj też znajdowała się przez jakiś czas kwatera główna powstańców. Unicorn znana jest też dzięki istnieniu fast-foodów i reprezentacyjnej Alei Lotosu, gdzie zakochani często się widują, a poeci siedzą na ławkach miejskich tworząc rozmaite poematy. Sangów Dzielnica portowa, granicę południową wytacza rzeka, a na zachodzie - Spice Sea. Jest to miejsce gdzie w porcie kotwiczy Mare Internum. Port jest zbudowany w nieco popadającym w ruinę starym forcie podobnym do renesansowej twierdzy, takiej jak Zamość. Nie wiadomo, czemu tak to miejsce nazwano, archeolodzy, historycy i sami mieszkańcy nie ustalili dotąd czemu tak to miejsce nazwano. Mimo wszystko funkcjonuje tutaj wiele doskonałych sklepów jubilerskich, rybnych oraz stoczni, hangarów na łodzie lub choćby suchych doków. Znajduje się tutaj też Pływający Bazar, a żeby dotrzeć do jakiejś budki trzeba pożyczyć drewnianą, specjalną łódkę wykonaną z żelazodrewna. Arkturianowo Wcześniej nie posiadała nazwy, obecnie nazwana tak przez liczne pozostałości po tym, jak ta dzielnica była centrum działalności Państw Nexusa. Jest to dzielnica na wschód od Sangowa, leży w niej ambasada Unii i Dwór rodu Grim. Arkturianowo znane jest z licznych wieżowców urządzonych w stylu secesyjnym lub socrealistycznym. Kiedyś północna i wschodnia granica dzielnicy były granicami miasta, obecnie jest to jedna z najbardziej zakorkowanych dzielnic wewnętrznych. Jest jedną z większych, na wschodzie graniczy ze Śródmieściem, które rozciąga się od okolic Ratusza Miejskiego, aż do północno-wschodnich granic dzielnicy Unicorn. Szwedzkie Górki Północno-wschodnia dzielnica miasta, znajduje się na północ od Mokotokęcia. Jest to pustynny dystrykt, gdzie regularnie występują burze piaskowe, ale też i deszcze. Ciągle tam panuje trzydziestostopniowy upał. Szwedzkie Górki są znane z doskonałych lodziarni, dzielnica ta jednak ostatnio jest zalesiana jeśli chodzi o parki, a lokalna fauna albo ucieka, albo też nie chce przychodzić. Jest to jedna z najmłodszych dzielnic miasta, bo tak jak Mokotokęcie, Dolarów i Piątkowo włączona dopiero po Bitwie o Lich City. Babice Południowa dzielnica miasta, leży na północ od miejsca, gdzie grupa ASG usiłowała zaatakować tyły Koalicji. Obecnie jest zamieszkana głównie przez rasy ludzkie i jest prestiżową dzielnicą miasta, tutaj stacjonowały wojska Federacji podczas Wojny Bermudiańskiej aż do Powstania. Babice znane są z istnienia tutaj starego poligonu wojskowego, porzuconego gdy miasto zaczęło się rozrastać i przemianowanego na miejski las. Inną ważną rzeczą jest istniejąca blisko granicy z Mokotokęciem siedziba aeroklubu miejskiego. Winiary Dzielnica na południowym zachodzie, u wybrzeży gdzie się znajduje istnieją klify i fiordy, które stały się siedzibą licznych stoczni, suchych doków lub hydroelektrowni. W klifach ostatnio zbudowano luksusowe mieszkania z widokiem na Spice Sea i całą zatokę. Winiary są też znane ze swoich wzgórz na których uprawia się rozmaite śródziemnomorskie rośliny w tym winogrona, które przetwarza się na doskonałej jakości wino. Piątkowo Dzielnica nieco na wschód od południowej części Śródmieścia, najdalej wysunięta na południe. Piątkowo to miejsce, gdzie obok Śródmieścia powstaje coraz to więcej miejsc rekreacji. Jednym z niedawno zbudowanych obiektów tego typu jest największa i pierwsza górka narciarska, gdzie latem z kolei sztuczna nawierzchnia jest mokra i zjeżdża się pontonami. W Piątkowie mieszkają przedstawiciele klasy średniej, ale też i nie-ludzkiej inteligencji. Kaldwin Dzielnica, która obejmuje całą wyspę na zachód od Lich City. Nazwę nadała Lanedilia Lwowska, małżonka wszechmonarchy kiedy teren ten zajęły wojska Unii, w ramach zapłaty za pomoc w zajęciu miasta. Tam też stacjonował garnizon Neuen Drittes Reich, która jako niezależna grupa wspomagała wówczas Sługi Upadłego Pierwszego. Prowadzi tam prom, mosty na nią są dopiero w budowie. Ważne miejsca W mieście znajduje się wiele ważnych miejsc, mieszka tutaj większość bohaterów Świata Fantazji, jak i toczy się wiele ważnych wydarzeń tego multiwersum. Dom przy ul. Bimbrowników 10 Jeden z wielu pałaców Arcturusa Lwowskiego, ale też i ambasada Unii. Urządzony na kształt Twierdzy Modlin jest wystawnie urządzonym domem w estetyce przełomu XIX i XX wieku. Znajduje się w dzielnicy Sangów, na osiedlu Vodkov. Dom wielokrotnie atakowali przedstawiciele gangów oraz innych grup, robiąc ataki chuligańskie na parcelę lub rzucając w szyby kamieniami owiniętymi w papier z obraźliwymi hasłami, często nawet i groźbami. Most Łez Most, na którym nie przestaje padać deszcz. Wywołane jest to anomalią, których pełno na wyspie. O Most Łez toczyły się ciężkie walki, a sam był na ziemi niczyjej. Z jednej strony był Alians Sług, z drugiej - Koalicja Centrum-ONZ-Federacja. W chwili obecnej jest to główny most miasta, znajduje się tutaj wiele zabytkowych budynków mieszkalnych, w których na parterze urządzono rozmaite sklepy. Zlokalizowany jest na północy miasta, jest pod nim kanał rzeczny, którego krystalicznie czysta woda jest zdatna do picia bez przegotowania. Według podań była tam kiedyś ubita ziemia, która prowadziła gdzieś, a obywatele bali się odkryć dokąd ich zaprowadzi. Prowadzi z zachodu na wschód, w każdą stronę są po 2 pasy dla pojazdów, a środkiem jadą tramwaje i autobusy, jednym pasem w każdą stronę miasta. Most Łez jest obecnie atrakcją turystyczną. Pod mostem często płyną rozmaite statki i gondole, kanał wiedzie z CreepyForest przez Las Ciał i dwie dzielnice - Dolarów i Śródmieście, tam wpada do rzeki. Cmentarz Technologii Wielkie złomowisko na południu miasta, miejsce zamieszkania Przemka Przemkowskiego, jeśli ten nie mieszka w Zębatej Twierdzy. Można tam znaleźć większość sprzętu z XX wieku, która zaginęła w Trójkącie Bermudzkim, ale też i wiele innych obiektów, jak choćby zdobyczne pojazdy Unii i Wielkiego Układu, często też i Sług Hastadariusa. Wszystkie pojazdy są dla niego miejscem zamieszkania, każdego jest po jednej sztuce. Są tam nie tylko pojazdy, ale i większość sprzętu typu broń, komputery itd. Jeśli jednak znajdzie jakiś drugi egzemplarz zabiera go na Cmentarz Technologii, a tam rozbiera na czynniki pierwsze, aby handlować złomem w budce na skraju Cmentarza przy jedynym możliwym wejściu od strony ulicy. Domek Ornitha Nie wiadomo dlaczego tak nazwano to miejsce. Wcześniej testowano tutaj broń biologiczną, potem był burdel, teraz jest to posiadłość prywatna. Jakkolwiek by ono nie było jest to gustownie wyszykowany, dwupiętrowy dom wolnostojący na północy miasta z pięknym wejściem. W sąsiedztwie znajduje się pizzeria oraz kilka innych domów. Ponoć jest nawiedzony, ale nikt tego nie sprawdził. Jedynym dowodem jest to, że właściciel ma Kościldę - służącą w postaci szkieletora jakiejś pokojówki. Podobno jest ich 20, co może być powodem dla którego to miejsce uznaje się za nawiedzone. Ponoć miejsce to należało do Ornitha, ale nie wiadomo czy to prawda i czy on tam mieszka nadal, nie wiadomo też czy on w ogóle istniał. Jakkolwiek by to miejsce nie nazwać dzisiaj jest domem jakiegoś ważnego osobnika. Dwór rodu Peregrinni Położony na zachodzie miasta, dawniej gdy miasto było małe oddalone o kilometr od niego. Zamieszkany głównie przez szkieletory i wampiry. Neogotycka posiadłość została wzniesiona na przełomie XVIII i XIX wieku. Kolejna "nawiedzona posiadłość", obecnie jest atrakcją ponieważ mieszkańcy nie mogli wytrzymać nie tylko postępu ale i poszukiwaczy przygód z całej planety. Odbył się tutaj pod koniec 2016 roku Konwent Istot Nienaturalnych, a więc nie będących stworzonymi naturalnie, jak na przykład właśnie szkielety, a 31 grudnia zorganizowano Upiornego Sylwestra, na którego zaproszenie otrzymali też Stanislausa i jej chłopak - Przemek. Forteca Strachu Położona w Arkturianowie była najdalej wysuniętym na północ budynkiem, obecnie stała się... centrum handlowym. W czasie Bitwy o Lich City jak i Powstania mieszkańcy zabarykadowali się, zgromadzili pokaźny arsenał i bronili się z całych sił. Forteca była też głównym miejscem organizacji spisku mającego ustanowić Wolne Miasto Lich City. Obecnie na jej szczycie jest księgarnia, kawiarnia oraz ogród z egzotycznymi, nie występującymi na Gai Bermudii roślinami. Hotel Umarlaków Przed odkryciem wymiaru był to budynek w opłakanym stanie, obecnie jest luksusowym hotelem, gdzie pokoje zamawiają najważniejsi i najbogatsi. Wyglądem przypomina jedną wielką rezydencję. Posiada on główne drzwi wejściowe i ma dość rozległe piętra, a jest ich z sześć. Właścicielem jest jeden z liczów, a obsługa to w większości duchy i kościotrupy, czasem trafi się wampir. Las Ciał thumb|270px|Bariera z Lasu Ciał nad miastemPowstał przez wielkiego watażkę, pisarza, inżyniera, medyka i wynalazcę - Przemka. Jest to rodzaj bariery chroniącej miasto przed agresorami z zewnątrz, utrzymywana za pomocą magii w ciałach poległych, runach czy też kościanych amuletach, a wszystko zasilane czarną magią ze sprofanowanych trumien oraz ołtarzy ofiarnych. Las pełen jest też nowatorskich przedsięwzięć technologicznych - zautomatyzowanych wież strażniczych, pylonów elektrycznych oraz pali potrafiących ożywić zmarłych, spuścić ich na ziemie i zmienić na jakiś czas w ożywieńców nieczułych na wiele rzeczy, po czym w wyniku eliminacji zagrożenia powracających na pal z powrotem stając się nieruszającymi się ciałami. Otacza całe miasto, jest pełna z zewnątrz ale też wewnątrz linii zautomatyzowanych okopów pełnych mechów strażniczych z systemem podłączonym do pobliskiej, a przejść przez nią można tylko przez specjalne posterunki ze ścianami światła i systemami zautomatyzowanej ochrony, jak wieżyczki laserowe czy syntki bojowe. Mare Internum Drednot, miejsce zamieszkania Stanislausy. To stary, ale wciąż ulepszany pojazd stacjonujący w Opuszczonym Porcie. Olbrzymi okręt początkowo wyglądał jak szwedzki pancernik przeznaczony do walk na Bałtyku. Stanislausa zaanektowała go, potem wypływała nim w kilka rejsów pirackich, aż dotarła przez pewne wydarzenia do Lich City. Magos i Przemek wielokrotnie go ulepszali, po tym jak Centrum odkryło wymiar Mare Internum przeszedł znaczącą przebudowę. Stanislausa zażyczyła sobie zmiany okrętu z pancernika na drednota, co też ekipa pod kierownictwem tej dwójki szybko zrobiła. Było to podczas konfliktu między Koalicją a Aliansem i jego sojusznikami, przed bitwą o miasto. W czasie bitwy okręt został zaanektowany, jednak po tym jak Agrinord - lider ataku na planetę - stracił życie, Sługi uciekały nim aż u brzegu wyspy nie odbito go dzięki komandosom. Podczas Wojny Bermudiańskiej okręt zapewniał bezpieczeństwo, a po wybuchu insurekcji jest on flagową jednostką morskiej floty obrony wybrzeża miasta, jak i Wolnego Miasta. Necrocronus Obecnie jest na skraju miasta. Miejsce to nie jest jakieś szczególne, może poza tym że jest to największy w mieście cmentarz. Łowcy potworów mają tam masę pracy, ponieważ ciągle tam szaleją ghule czy cmentary. Miejsce to jest odgrodzone od reszty miasta, dostać się tam można tylko przez dwie bramy - Zachodnią i Południową. Na wschodzie nie da rady, bo tam jest linia szybkiej kolei miejskiej. Opuszczony Port Jedyny port miasta i jego najważniejsze miejsce. Leży w dzielnicy Sangów, na zachodzie twierdzy. W Porcie buduje się statki i okręty Wolnego Miasta lub na zamówienie jakiejś frakcji. Większość mieszkańców miasta pracuje tutaj lub w astroporcie, ewentualnie przy jedynej na Gai Bermudii bramie międzywymiarowej leżącej w pobliżu aglomeracji. Początkowo był opuszczony, nie było w nim żadnego żywego ducha, a obecnie jest on nie tylko ważnym dla miasta miejscem, ale również kotwiczy tutaj Mare Internum, flagowy okręt floty Wolnego Miasta Lich City i osobisty drednot Władczyni, który może kilkoma strzałami rozgromić armię będącą nawet 2 kilometry na wschód od lotniska czy bramy pilnowanej przez ONZ, Instytucje Centrum, Wolne Miasto i Federację Karla Zelei wspólnymi siłami. Wieża Maga Kiedyś mieszkał w niej ponoć niejaki Mikhaln, ale od czasu jak wyruszył po odkryciu przez resztę Fantazji wymiaru, gdzie była Bermudia wyruszył w podróż do Krainy Niebieskich Migdałów, z której pochodzi Eneraidola. Obecnie popada w ruinę i znajduje się pod pieczą Yokadiego. Unosi się około 200 metrów nad miastem. Wioska Śmierci Zamieszkiwana przez nieumarłych wioska ta kiedyś leżała z dala od miejskiego zgiełku, a obecnie są to slumsy, w których żyją wszyscy, którzy nie są mile widziani w innych dzielnicach lub nie utożsamiają się z żadną z grup. Wioska Śmierci jest pełna rozmaitych symboli śmierci, pomników Mrocznego Kosiarza a nawet bungalowów w kształcie trumny. Sama wioska jest też jedynym miejscem, gdzie bezpośredni wpływ mają Władcy, czyli trójka liderów miasta, a na dodatek podatki są niskie ze względu na stan materialny. Oryginalna Wioska Śmierci jest w jej centrum, a sama pełni swego rodzaju getto biedaków. Best Hearts Najsłynniejszy na całej wyspie burdel. Podczas Wojny o Pokój na Gai Bermudii kwaterę główną urządził tu sobie Agrinord razem z dowódcami ataku na miasto i to przed nim zginął trafiony pociskami z pikującego Ostankino-Monino, samolotu Arcturusa i Lanedilii Lwowskich. Później był miejscem ciężkich starć między Przymierzem które nie chciało oddać miasta, a Państwami, które w ciągu tygodnia zajęły tereny dzisiejszego Wolnego Miasta. Trafienie go przez bombowiec Armii Nexusa było niejako jednym z czynników, które doprowadziło do późniejszej insurekcji mieszkańców przeciwko obu walczącym stronom. Obecnie to jedna z ikon miasta, jak również symbol i został wpisany na listę zabytków. Rezydencja Lilith Dom Lilith w Lich City, niemal wyglądająca po wiktoriańsku. Jest to miejsce urządzone po piekielnemu, u wejścia buchają czerwonym światłem ognie z misy z jakimś rodzajem oliwy, ogrodzenie przypomina jakby kości z metalu, zaś nad bramą wejściową jest angielski napis "Death" oznaczający po przetłumaczeniu na polski "Śmierć". Lwowski kazał zniszczyć to miejsce, spalić je do gołej ziemi, jako że było to miejsce, gdzie istniał sztab Przymierza. Obecnie Rezydencja jest w remoncie. Uniwersytet Miejski im. Bohaterów Insurekcji Lich City Uczelnia wyższa, mieszcząca się w Śródmieściu. Jest ona urządzona w stylu gotyckim i przypomina ona Uniwersytet w Oxfordzie. Mieszczący się w Śródmieściu kompleks znajduje się również na terenie dawnych hal fabrycznych, a biblioteka umieszczona jest w ruinach dawnej kamiennej fortecy z okresu średniowiecza. Na uniwersytecie w przeszłości kształciło się wiele ważnych osobistości, a obecnie ta szkoła wyższa jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych w całym Trójgranicznym Centralnym Wymiarze. Ratusz Miejski thumb|228px|''Ratusz Miejski Lich City'' pędzla [[Eneraidola (Świat Fantazji)|Eneraidoly]]Budowla będąca jedną z Trzynastu Wielkich Sióstr Lich City. Siedziba władz miasta, ma ponad 127 pięter i 451 m wysokości. Zajmuje obszar porównywalny do warszawskiego Starego Miasta, a oprócz tego powstał na planie deltoidu, gdzie dłuższa część tej figury to reprezentacyjny plac przed budynkiem, zwany Placem Skatowanych. Na szczycie znajduje się czterometrowa statua ukazująca Mrocznego Kosiarza. Wydarzenia i katastrofy Przez wiele lat od czasu powstania i uzyskania niepodległości Lich City widziało wiele katastrof naturalnych, seryjnych lub psychopatycznych nieuchwytnych morderców czy krwawo zakończonych demonstracji. Morderca z Lich City W latach 2010-2015 miastem wstrząsnęła seria brutalnych morderstw. Zginęło 723 mieszkańców, niekiedy morderstwa obejmowały całe dzielnice, były hekatomby. Osoba nazwana Mordercą z Lich City nigdy nie została złapana, nie ustalono również jej tożsamości. Ginęły kobiety i dzieci, a rozczłonkowane ciała rozrzucono po polach. Odnalezienia psychopatycznego bandyty podjął się lokalny detektywZ racji dużego bezprawia rozmaici byli policjanci i antyterroryści, także i najemnicy uważają że jest to dla nich żyła złota, ponieważ wielu mieszkańców daje wiele oszczędności na ochronę przed konkurencyjnymi gangami. - Loki Krueger. Ofiarami padali głównie pedofile, prostytutki, złodzieje, mafiosi, włamywacze i inne osoby o tak zwanej "złej działalności". Ofiara nr 114 była funkcjonariuszem milicjiWażny jest fakt, że milicja ma głównie na celu obronę miasta z zewnątrz i raczej sporadycznie funkcjonuje jako służba policyjna., jak się okazało była skorumpowana przez mafię. Wiele osób miało napisane "Nulla e reale, tutto e lecito. Requiescat in pace", czyli po włosku "Nic nie jest prawdziwe, wszystko jest dozwolone. Spoczywaj w pokoju". Ostatecznie wszyscy dali za wygraną, ale z jakiegoś powodu morderca rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Znany jest jego wygląd - szary szlafrok z kapturem, metalowa maska w stylu industrialnym, modułowy miecz, pistolet teslowski, czerwony T-shirt, spodnie w kolorze i wzorze khaki oraz czarne kamasze. Plaga pleśni Od czasu, jak skończyła się Wojna Bermudiańska ktoś celowo lub po prostu przez wilgoć do betonu, żelbetonu, azbestu oraz innych surowców z jakich zbudowane są budynki w mieście wdarła się pleśń. Opanowała i osłabiła wiele z infrastruktury, dzieci mają reakcje alergiczne, dorośli narzekają na ciągły kaszel, a na dodatek nad miastem ni stąd ni zowąd jakimś cudem stoi mimo wiatrów smog. Służby nadal usiłują temu zaradzić i ustalić skąd się wzięła masowo na budowlach pleśń w całym mieście. Powódź Przez miasto przepływa wiele rzek, ponadto na zachodzie znajdują się wybrzeża Spice Sea. Latem 2013 roku w mieście puściła jedna z tam, oprócz tego z powodu opadów wezbrała się woda w kanałach. W wyniku tego dzielnice niedaleko CreepyForest zostały podtopione przez okoliczną rzekę, również kanały melioracyjne nie wytrzymały. Bulwary zaczęły tonąć, podobnie tunele metra i ten dla samochodów. Wkrótce jednak zerwał się trzydniowy huragan, który sprawił że ciecz z CreepySea wdarło się z zachodu na wschód, przez co była to największa powódź tego wieku. Federacja i Nordreg nie pomogły w odbudowie, głównie dlatego że wtedy Trójgraniczny Wymiar Centralny nie został jeszcze odkryty przez siły ekspedycyjne. Pożar CreepyForest W 2016 roku, od czerwca do sierpnia miasto cierpiało ponownie - wybuchł z nieznanych powodów pożar CreepyForest. Straż ogniowa miasta oraz pomocnicy z innych organizacji twierdzili jednoznacznie: ktoś zaprószył ogień w czasie suszy, prawdopodobnie to było bardzo zaplanowane działanie szaleńcaPrzymierze i samozwańcze Wolne Miasto obwinia o to Państwa Nexusa. Dowodów ich winy jednak nie znaleziono.. Mimo wysiłków straży pożar szalał w najlepsze od 15 czerwca do 28 sierpnia i strawił prawie 80 procent lasu. Z tego powodu te obszary wyjałowiły się i straciły próchnicę na długo. Mimo wszelkich wynalazków proces idzie bardzo wolno, a drewno trzeba sprowadzać przez handel z innymi. Ciekawostki *W mieście funkcjonuje aż 30 nitek metra, z czego 4 łączą wyspę z wybrzeżem, a jedna tylko zwana Niebieską łączy ją ze wschodnim krańcem miasta, będąc przez to najdłuższą linią kolejki podziemnej. Ponadto metro ma tak zwane stacje przesiadkowe z szybką koleją miejską i koleją nadziemną. Kolej może zostać zmienione w swego rodzaju schrony przeciwatomowe, gdyż leżą dostatecznie głęboko pod ziemią. *Ambasada Unii w domie przy ul. Bimbrowników 10 zajmuje 1/4 budynku. Reszta należy wszechmonarchy-imperatora Arcturusa Lwowskiego. *Tramwaje w Lich City wyglądają jak LH Standard, przedwojenne niemieckie tramwaje popularne w całej Europie, obecnie zabytkowe. Spotkać można też wersje piętrowe. Autobusy z kolei to stare węgierskie Ikarusy 180 i 280. Wagony metra z kolei przypominają nowojorskie. Galeria 793000.jpg|Granica dzielnic Śródmieście i Unicorn.|link= Dzielnica_Unicorn.jpg|Starsza część dzielnicy Unicorn.|link= Addermire_Institute_concept_art.jpg|Dawne więzienie Diavollo Castello w obecnej dzielnicy Kaldwin, współcześnie przebudowane na uzdrowisko.|link= Avenue.jpg|Ulica Mary Read w Szwedzkich Górkach, obok widać dworzec kolejowy, a na wprost wejście do tunelu metra. Jeden z największych węzłów przesiadkowych w mieście.|link= 74381.jpg|Ulica Poległych w Wojnie o Pokój na Gai Bermudii, okolice Necrocronusa. Widać Katedrę Zmarłego Pedofila oraz przejeżdżający trolejbus.|link= 82051.jpg|Gondola przepływa przez kanał w okolicy Mostu Łez.|link= Przedmieścia_CreepyTown.jpg|Typowa zabudowa na przedmieściach i w Starym Mieście. W tym przypadku Stare Miasto, ulica Szynkwasu.|link= Conservatory1.png|Widok odrestaurowanego Hotelu Umarlaków, miejsca gdzie podpisano dokumenty o uznaniu neutralności miasta. Nad głównym wejściem widać flagę Wolnego Miasta.|link= Fantasy_by_dungpow.jpg|Archiwalne zdjęcia przedstawiające CreepyForest i nieistniejącą już tajemniczą ubitą ziemię. Dzisiaj płynie tędy woda.|link= 107275.jpg|''Nasza niepokonana flota'' pędzla Ivana Orizuna, namalowany na życzenie Stanislausy i powieszony w jej gabinecie. Przedstawia kaperską flotę miasta w XVIII wieku.|link= 209665.jpg|Północne Śródmieście widziane z południowego brzegu miasta z jego południowej części.|link= Okopy_przy_Lesie_Ciał.png|Okopy pod Lasem Ciał, jedna z ponurych pozostałości po wojnach i insurekcji, obecnie są garnizonami obrony granic miasta.|link= Tramwaj_w_CreepyTown.jpg|Tramwaj na ulicy Księżycowej w dzielnicy Unicorn.|link= Metro_w_CreepyTown.png|Metro jedzie przez most nad Kanałem Retsgardzkim.|link= The_peacock_of_tinware_by_sanderus-d8w9hmy.jpg|Tramwaj o porannym deszczu i gęstej mgle w wiosenny poranek podjeżdża do przystanku Bimbrowników.|link= Przypisy Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Miasta